Survive I
by King Saerin
Summary: To survive, one must be willing to give their all and sacrifice what is needed. Even if a part of them dies, it's the price they must pay in order to keep on living in this world of destruction.


Though his Monday morning was expected to start bad - waking up late for work, spilled coffee all over his students' homework and wasting more time looking for his phone in his disoriented apartment – Namjoon thought the day couldn't have been worst. That was until he heard people screaming followed by a loud crash coming from outside his window. He put his head out of his 5-story apartment window to see the commotion, and what he witnessed was something he believed could only exist in horror movies and books.

A car heavily damaged and dented at the front was on the street. The driver looked as if he had hit a lamppost before stopping in the middle of the road. There was blood trails following the car's wheel tracks, further agreeing with Namjoon's prediction, a few people were laying on the road, covered in blood. Those who were around the area were either frozen to their spot or rushing to the injured ones. Namjoon could hear their distinct, panicked voices. _Call the ambulance! She needs help! Oh my gosh… The driver's-_ Someone screamed. It was sharp and pained. And bloody.

Namjoon's own blood was frozen and he felt his heartbeat hammering in his chest. The driver, who was out of the wrecked car, his head covered in blood, staining his white coat suddenly grabbed a nearby woman and bit her face. Her flesh was ripped right off, revealing the deep red muscles underneath. Her scream was gut wrenching. Blood spilled heavily from what's left of her face as the driver then sank his teeth on the poor woman's neck. They both fell. Pool of blood started to form and the woman was no longer struggling. As if breaking from a trance, everyone on the street who witnessed that horrifying, cannibalistic scene screamed, and in terror they ran.

"No way… What… What the hell?" Namjoon staggered and fell to the floor. What kind of a nightmarish scene did he just witnessed? No one would bite other people's face like that. In fact, no one should bite people's face in the first place. However, just now, it was murder. He and lots of other people on the street just witnessed a horrifying murder. He might just call the principal and tell him he wasn't feeling so good – again – but another strike might make him lose his job. It was the only job he had and by any educational standards, it was the only one he could have. He felt sick in his stomach, though, but he tried to stand. Suddenly, he heard a familiar ringtone; a Barbie's song from Diamond Castle and he quickly went to look under the couch where the music was coming. He answered his daughter's call with a flash.

"Daddy?" Christy, his 7 year old daughter spoke. Namjoon was so relieved to hear her voice, but he was also concerned.

"Christy baby. Hey. How are- Where's mommy?" On normal days, Namjoon wouldn't ask that kind of question. Sure, he was concern of Emma, his ex wife, but they both had stuff going on and he didn't want to disturb that. But it wasn't a normal day. It was Monday morning. Christy should be at school and her phone was supposed to be with Emma.

Namjoon's worry became worst when Christy began to sob. "Daddy… I can't find mommy."

"Baby. It's okay. It's okay. Tell me where you are right now."

"I'm at home." she sniffed, voice trembling as she spoke again. "I'm scared."

Namjoon grabbed the car keys and head for the door without much thinking. His only concern was Christy. "Okay baby. I'm coming to get you okay?"

"Okay." Christy said softly and he heard a squeak through the phone. She must be carrying her stuffed, purple elephant. The one Namjoon gave on her 5th birthday.

He tried to sound calm as he head down the stairs, unbothered to wait for the elevator. "Ellie is with you right? Ellie can keep you company while daddy is coming to get you."

He heard the frantic squeak and the sweet, bubbly laughter of his daughter. His heart ached in worry. He prayed nothing bad would happen to her and to Emma. He couldn't believe Emma wasn't at home. He knew Emma worked from night till 4 in the morning, but he knew her enough that she would never leave Christy like that. After what he just witnessed, he begged to God that nothing bad befell on his family. But his prayers didn't last.

The connection was cut. "Shit!" He dialed the number as he reached his car. He started the engine and waited for the rings on his phone. The phone lost connection again. "What the fuck? No service at a time like this?!" He threw his phone on the empty seat next to him and he drove fast passed the gate of the parking lot. The street was quiet. Very quiet. He had no idea what was happening. First the TV wasn't working – there was only statics – then a guy just ate someone's face and now he lost contact with his daughter who could be in danger. He tried to breathe and stay calm. He had to stay calm. The world was going crazy, but he wouldn't let his daughter be alone.

He passed the speed limit in the highway, and he was sure losing his mind, because there were no cars around. Normal Monday mornings were usually dreaded with endless traffic jams in the streets of Washington D.C. But then again, it wasn't a normal day to begin with.


End file.
